herofandomcom-20200223-history
Joséphine Delamarre
Josephine Delamarre is the main protagonist of the French television series Josephine Ange Gardien. It is a guardian angel who intervenes in each episode to solve the problem(s) of one or more clients. She is portrayed by Mimie Mathy. History In each episode, Josephine is sent from Heaven to earth to solve her clients' problems through psychology and her magical powers. She is then sent on the cover by practicing various trades related to the environment of one or more of her clients. At the end of the episode, her mission accomplished, she returns to Heaven in a snap of her fingers Personnality As a guardian angel, Josephine is gentle, eccentric, compassionate and empathetic. She is also clumsy, easily frightened. She is finally a qualified psychologist able to reassure and convince anyone with more or less time. She also has a funny side with her grimaces, mimics and humorous dialogues. Powers and abilities Being a guardian angel, Josephine is a immensely powerful being. She is immortal (she is able of live at least several millennia) and cannot die by natural means; the only way for her to die is to love a human, in which case she loses her powers and wings and will be reduced to ashes. Thanks to her angelic powers she is able to see the future, see ghosts and talk to animals. Josephine is endowed with extremely powerful magical powers enough to reveal an entire milky way, who she uses by snapping her fingers, used during her missions: she is notably able of teleporting (she or others), enhancing her hearing, shape-shifter, use telekinesis, control natural elements, flying, use telepathy and so on. Finally, she is a very intelligent "person" and a qualified psychologist capable of carrying out her missions and helping her clients to the best of her ability. Trivia *She is very close friends with Tom Delorme from the parallel series Camping Paradis. *Her name remains constant in each of her missions, although it is probably not her real name. *She feels the same emotions as humans, but is forbidden to love. **It only happened once in the series, and Josephine almost died from it. *She often loses her powers to advance the plot. *She is at least 3000 years old. *Her name is spelt "Joséphine Delamare" in Police Blues episode. Gallery 830x532_mimie-mathy-josephine-ange-gardien.jpeg téléchargement (10).jpeg ob_b3d2f3_josephine-ange-gardien-tf1.jpg maxresdefaultie.jpg Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Detectives Category:Magic Category:Elementals Category:Female Category:Pure Good Category:Time-Travellers Category:Telekinetics Category:Angels Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Teleporters Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Immortals Category:Hypnotists Category:Comic Relief Category:Psychics Category:Successful Category:Summoners Category:Charismatic Category:Bond Protector Category:The Hero Category:Tricksters Category:Bond Creator Category:Voice of Reason Category:Omnipotents Category:Telepaths Category:Optimists Category:Selfless Category:Loyal Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Animal Kindness Category:Determinators Category:Evil Imprisoners Category:Wealthy Category:Leaders Category:Normal Badass Category:Heroic Liars Category:Heartbroken Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Forgivers Category:Paranormal Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Sage Category:Protectors Category:Contradictory Category:Depowered Category:Magical Girls Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Heroes who had a secret past Category:Precogniscent Category:Omniscient Category:In Love Category:Reality Warper Category:Deal Makers Category:Philanthropists Category:Strategists Category:Honest Category:Hope Bringer Category:Paragon Category:Outright Category:Localized Protection Category:Titular Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Merciful Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Advocates Category:Reporters Category:Genius Category:Anti-Nihilists Category:Benefactors Category:Loner Heroes Category:Speedsters Category:Masters Category:Master Orator Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Elderly Category:Big Good Category:Size-Shifter Category:Honorable Category:Inspiring Category:Weaklings Category:Mischievous Category:Rescuers Category:Mysterious Category:Bully Slayers Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Ingenue Category:Pacifists Category:Neutral Good Category:Harmonizers Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Nurturer Category:Paranormal Investigators Category:Heroes with Faith Category:Love Rivals Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Non-Action Category:The Icon Category:Role Models Category:Heroic Creator Category:Classic Heroes Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Doctors and Scientists